


Célébrer la paix

by malurette



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Festivals, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Un an après le grand fiasco de la première tentative de fiançailles de Merida, Elinor fait organiser un nouveau grand festival... sans ficelles attachées cette fois.





	Célébrer la paix

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Célébrer la paix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Brave (Rebelle)  
>  **Personnages :** Elinor & Merida de Dun Broch  
>  **Genre :** familial ?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "festivals  & celebrations" pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700

Elinor entendait les inquiétudes de sa fille à propos du mariage, mais elle s'inquiétait plus encore du sort du royaume. Une princesse devait se marier, voilà tout, c'était le prix payé par les familles royales face à leurs responsabilités et leurs devoirs envers leur peuple. L'époque où ils les tenaient en sûreté en étant seulement les plus forts et en guerroyant contre toute menace réelle ou fabulée était révolue. Désormais, la reine utilisait la diplomatie pour éviter les guerres au lieu d'en commencer et ça voulait dire forger des alliances, comme sa mère avant elle, et la mère de sa mère, et... Évidemment, il fallait deux partis pour former une alliance, pour sceller un mariage, et les hommes devaient faire leur part eux aussi ; ils n'avaient pas le choix non plus. 

Elinor souhaitait le mieux qui soit pour sa fille. Un époux qui la respecterait et qu'elle saurait elle aussi respecter. Merida aimait l'archerie plus que tout, donc, Elinor voulut lui trouver un mari qui y excellerait en plus d'être bon pour tout le reste. L'idée du tournoi n'était pas d'offrir Merida comme trophée au meilleur archer mais de donner une chance à tous les prétendants de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables et de l'aider à choisir lequel elle préfèrerait. Malheureusement, un seul festival, un seul tournoi, c'était bien peu pour juger et prendre une décision qui changerait leurs vies entières.   
C'était peu de dire que les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu ; toute cette histoire de mariage tomba à l'eau, mais seulement quand les prétendants reconnurent qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas très envie d'épouser Merida. Qu'elle les ait effrayés ou pas restait en suspens... 

Après tout cela, mère et fille raccommodèrent leur relation. Merida emmena Elinor chevaucher à travers monts et vaux et lui apprit à tirer à l'arc, et, oui, elles retournèrent même pêcher à la rivière. Elles passèrent ensemble tout le temps qu'elles pouvaient s'absenter du château sans y laisser créer de nouvelle catastrophe. Et ça demandait à Elinor d'équilibrer son temps passé avec ses autres enfants...   
Elinor relâchait ses cheveux quand elles se retrouvaient seules. Elle attachait ceux de Merida de façon à ce qu'elle ne les ait pas dans le visage quand elle tirait, sans pour autant l'étouffer et la restreindre. De retour au château, elle exigea seulement qu'elle réapprenne le raccommodage un peu mieux : s'il fallait qu'elle recommence un jour, au moins que ça soit bien fait et solide !  
Elles prirent tout le temps nécessaire pour entendre les inquiétudes l'une de l'autre et tenter d'y répondre le mieux possible, quels compromis elles pourraient faire pour arranger le futur. 

L'année suivante, sur une idée de la reine Elinor, Dun Broch organisa un nouveau grand festival avec toutes sortes de tournois permettant de gagner toutes sortes de prix, sauf la main de Merida et la succession du royaume. Le but était que tout le monde passe du bon temps, que les gars épatent les filles - ou inversement - en espérant qu'il en découle de bonnes surprises. Il y en avait pour tous les genres, pour tous les goûts, des armes aux arts les plus divers, jusqu'à la poésie.   
(Au festival, l'un des petits frères voulut concourir dans la broderie... et pourquoi pas après tout, quand tout le monde savait que sa sœur aînée battait tout le monde à l'arc sans y trouver quoi que ce sot à redire ? Un autre, dans la pâtisserie... pour tout manger au passage. Le troisième voulait s'essayer à l'équitation et à l'escrime mais s'entendit dire qu'il était encore trop jeune et trop petit pour cela, mais qu'à coup sûr l'année suivante il aurait assez grandi pour s'en tirer plus qu'honorablement. Il n'accepta ce refus qu'en échange de l'assurance qu'entre-temps, il trouverait à s'empiffrer et à s'amuser autrement suffisamment, sans déclencher aucune malédiction cette fois.)

Merida n'avait toujours aucune envie de se trouver de mari. Autant qu'elle sache, le festival était un prétexte pour passer du temps avec sa famille, sa mère, leur peuple, et n'était-ce pas plus important ? Tant que les tournois restaient amicaux et ne créaient pas de nouvelles rivalités, tout se déroulerait pour le mieux. Elle célébrait donc là la vie, la famille, le bonheur, la paix pour tous...


End file.
